Cinderizzy
by silentmusician202
Summary: Ever heard of Cinderella? Well forget about her,this is the story of Cinderizzy,her friends,a conceited prince,two stepsisters,a selfish stepmother,an evil spare heir,a preppy princess,a delinquent assistant,a clutzy foreigner,a fanatic fairy,and more!


Once upon a time there lived a rather...special girl named Isabel Mclean. Her hair was an uncombable curly red. Her skin was as light as ivory and as soft as a feather. Her eyes were a deep ivy green. Although young,she was a strange and kind girl. Beloved by many,and annoying to many, Isabel wasn't the smartest in the kingdom by far. If you suspect that she was dropped on her head as an infant,you would be right. Yes, something was very...special about Isabel McLean.

She lived in the beautiful country of Wawanakwa with her father and mother, and she was happy. Until one day Izzy's mother fell ill. "What's wrong mama?" the young child asked her sickly mother.

"Oh Isabel," she softly said.

"Mom!" Her daughter whined. "I told you to call me Izzy!"

"Oh right. Izzy. Izzy,I don't think I'll make it honey."

"Are you going to the big doghouse in the sky with Rex?" she asked naively.

"Sort of,but it's a people house."

"Aww! I wanted you to give a message to Rex for me."

"Izzy," the regal women put a hand on her young daughter's soft cheek. "When I leave this world promise me you'll be a good girl okay?

"Yes mama," she replied.

"And if your father remarries I want you-" her voice failed her as she was growing weak.

Izzy held her mother's hand. "What mama?"

"I want you-" her voice failed her again.

Izzy stared at her mother intently. "What is it?"

"I want you to-" The kindly mother gathered up her strength. She tried to fight her illness to say her final words to her beloved daughter. "Sock the jerk in his kiwis." And with that she was gone.

After years of mourning Isabel's father did remarry and Izzy obeyed her mother's last wishes.

*Ten years later*

"Chris I'm leaving!" Izzy yelled to her father.

Her father,the wealthy playwright, Christopher McLean, walked down the wooden steps of their mansion to catch his daughter. "Why is it you must call me Chris instead of father Isabel?"

"Because you call me Isabel instead of Izzy, Chris," she crossed her arms,ready to spar with her father. Ever since Izzy's mother died ten years ago her father and her have been at war with each other,and it wasn't pretty.

Chris moved a hand through his soft,jet black hair. Some suspected Christopher to be a foreigner because of his strange hair,but they let it pass because of his hilarious comedies. He tucked the other hand into the pocket of his dark suit. "Sixteen and still unmarried,what will I do with you Isabel?"

"Izzy!"

Chris smirked triumphantly.

Izzy growled,ashamed to let her father get to her. She headed for the door. "I'm leaving _Chris_."

"And where are you going?"

"I'm meeting my friends."

"Very well then. Be back before dinner time!" He told her this,not because he wanted her to eat dinner,but because he wanted her to make it.

"Yes Christopher," she mumbled. _I'll make him the worst dinner he ever had, _she thought to herself as her left the mansion_. It will be bad enough to make him puke! I'll make all of them puke._

"Where are you going?" her evil step-sister,Heather snarled. Heather was the meanest girl anyone would meet,Izzy didn't mind her. Izzy was,after all,a bit naive. Heather stared at Izzy with her brown,almost black,shark like eyes. She put her hands on her slender hips and blew a strand of her dark black hair away from her face. Heather was a pretty girl,but had an ugly personality. All Heather wanted was to be on top,and she used her brains,charms,and money to get it.

Izzy sighed. "I'm going to see my friends."

"And WHO is going to do the chores then?"

Izzy sighed."You are." She looked at her with puppy like eyes. "Please?"

Heather laughed."No no." She picked up a broom and threw it to Izzy.

Izzy held the broom in her hands. "But...But..Come on! I do them all the time."

"That's true Heather," Heather's half sister and Izzy's step-sister,Lindsay said. Lindsay was a very pretty girl,one of the prettiest in the kingdom of Wawanakwa. Her long,silky, blonde hair flowed down to her hips. Her blue eyes were a favorite among the suitors. But,as anyone else would say,her biggest flaw was that she was amazingly and utterly stupid.

Heather rolled her eyes."Do the chores Cinderizzy."

Cinderizzy,that was the name Heather had given her. Many people pitied the girl who was mistreated by her family. She worked day and night. Their hearts dropped when they heard her sisters call her by her mocking nickname. But Izzy didn't mind. They were her new family after all. In fact,she liked the name Cinderizzy. "It makes me sound like a superhero!" she replied to those her pitied her. After years of being called Cinderizzy,Izzy started to believe she had superpowers,that were just waiting to come out.

"But Heather,my friends-"

"Do I care about your friends?"

Izzy tapped her chin. "Umm...I guess...You could have some hidden-"

"Oh be quiet," she snarled.

"Heather!" Heather quickly turned around to see her mother come down the stairway. Her mother,Blaineley, was one of the most beautiful women in the kingdom. She was also one of the most vile. "That is no way to talk to your sister!"

Heather stepped back. "Sorry, mother."

Blaineley nodded,then turned to her stepdaughter. "Go see your friends,then you can do the chores when you come home."

Izzy jumped with excitement. "Thank you!" She bounded out of the room.

When she was out the door Blaineley sighed. "Finally she's gone!"

Izzy mumbled all her evil plans for her step-sisters to herself as she went to meet her friends in their favorite spot,the valley. Her eyes lit up as she saw them. There was Gwendolyn,the daughter of the famous painter:Trent,the courtyard entertainer: and Devon James,or DJ,farmer Larnor's slave.

"Izzy!" Trent waved to her.

Izzy smiled. It was nice to see her friends again.

*At the castle*

And on the other side of the kingdom lived a handsome,but selfish prince. The two didn't suspect that they would ever meet,or that it would change their lives forever.

"Marriage! Seriously!" The handsome prince was shocked by the words of his father.

"Justin!" the kind pleaded. "You are turning eighteen! You must think about your duties as the future king,which includes a queen!"

"What are you saying?" the prince asked.

The king sighed and dropped onto his throne. "For your eighteenth birthday we are having a ball."

"I know. It's going to be EPIC!" he chimed.

"Yes,and you must dance with every women in the kingdom until you choose a bride."

Justin crossed his arms. "And if I don't?"

"Then you will never be king." Justin gasped. "I will pass the power down to you're younger brother,Alejandro."

"Alejandro!" Alejandro,his smarter, stronger, more charming, and more handsome (although he wouldn't admit it) brother. Justin didn't want to admit it but Alejandro would have been a better king, he was ruthless, intelligent,and tactical. He had also been trying to get to be king for ages,but still...Justin was the eldest,and Alejandro despised him for it. "I'm the oldest! You can't give it him!"

"But I can. You still have to mature until you can be king,but Alejandro has already matured. While you are swindling girls Alejandro is studying,he's in the library learning about traditions and history and such."

Justin slapped his head. No matter how much he tried to convince his father,he would never believe that Alejandro was the biggest swindler and con man in the family. Alejandro would always find a way to convince their father otherwise,and it always worked.

"Father please-"

"No! Not another word!"He waved him off. "Now leave. We have a visitor I need to talk to." he clapped his hands. "Send in sir Tyler!"

The sound of his clap echoed through the room,then finally the large doors opened and the guards brought in a man. He seemed to be about eighteen. His hair was a short,dusty brown. His clothing was a bright red. He walked into the throne room,tripping on his way.

"He's english," the king whispered to his son.

"Are all englishmen like this?" he asked after seeing the ambassador trip for the fourth time.

The king shrugged. "Anyway. Time to leave son. Think about what I have just told you."

Justin sighed and exited the room through the back door,to find his twin sister with her ear on the door. "What are you doing Courtney?"

"Shh!" Courtney shushed him. "Father say that that foreigner has come to marry me." she looked up at him. "Is he handsome?"

Justin smirked. "I guess. Enjoy him."

"Why?" she asked. "What's wrong with him?"

Justin fanned her away. Courtney's face grew to a blistering red.

"Hey! tell me!"

He continued to ignore her. "Duncan!" he greeted as he saw the face his personal assistant,Duncan. He was a kind of rebel,Duncan. He had died his hair green and kept in a spiky form,although he always had to keep it down whenever in the castle. Duncan also wasn't the nicest worker in the castle,but Justin had made sure to keep him,because well,Duncan was his only 'friend'.

"Hey princey." He sneered at Courtney. "Princess."

Courtney scoffed. "Loser."

Duncan smiled,then turned to the heir. "Justin you're needed for a portrait posing."

Justin sighed. "Another one? I swear this country loves me too much."

"Should I cancel it then?"

"No!" He pushed Duncan aside. "I'll just go."

Just started to walk down the corridor,Duncan stayed behind a bit to talk to the princess. "I hear you're fiance is a total clutz."

"He is not!"

Duncan gave her a toothy grin. "Are you sure about that?"

Courtney rubbed her elbow. "Well actually I haven't met him yet."

"Well." He rubbed her chin with his finger. "Then why don't you marry someone you actually know?"

Courtney glared at him. "Like who?"

"Like me."

Courtney leaned onto the door. "I could have you arrested for flirting with the princess."

"Then why don't you?"

"DUNCAN!" Justin yelled,without turning around. "How long will you keep me waiting?"

"Coming princey!" He stepped back and gave one last wink to Courtney. "See you princess."

Courtney crossed her arms. "I hope not." She turned her head hoping to hide her blush.

Duncan ran back to his prince. "Okay I'm here."

"Shh!" Justin stopped him. The two stood there quietly outside of the library,where Justin could hear a conversation going on between his brother and the librarian.

"You might as well just hand me the crown!" Alejandro said confidently.

"Oh really?" The librarian,Noah,replied apathetically.

"Yep. Father said that Justin will not be king he doesn't get married,which means I'll get the to be king!" Alejandro laughed. "Oh how wonderful the world is!"

"How do you know Justin won't actually get married?"

"Please that idiot would never tie down to one girl. Even if he did,it would never be a girl father would approve of."

"But you're still a bachelor," Noah pointed out.

"So?"

"So. What if the king passes the power down to the man your sister is marrying because YOU haven't found a bride?"

"Hmm...That's true." He banged on the table. "Why must everything come hard. Alright...If I just find some girl father approves of to wed before Justin does,I will surely be king! Even if he gets married anyway! Father will see I'm much more matured than Justin is!"

Noah sighed. "Brilliant plan sire."

Justin growled. "That...Grr! I will not lose to him!" He turned to Duncan."I will not let him beat me! I swear,at that ball I will find a bride!"

**Whatcha think? Review! Tell me what other Total Drama characters you would like to see.**


End file.
